


Wolf and Its Mate

by WindyRein



Series: The Portland Alpha [1]
Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a room <i>(a forest)</i> with a wolf and its mate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf and Its Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alternate universe where Peter kills Deucalion and moves to Portland, where the Hales (very conveniently in my opinion ;P ) have a sort of vacation/home-away-from home, with his mate. And shenanigans ensue :D I just haven't been able to write any of it down yet, mostly 'cause I'm missing a plot ^^'
> 
> But, yeah, enjoy :)

You’re in a room with a wolf but he doesn’t concern you

It’s the human with the hidden blades

You wonder what he’d taste like but know in your gut,

there’d be a knife in your belly before you’d get a taste

 

You’re in a room with a wolf and its mate

and all you can think about is getting your mouth on the human

and the wolf can smell that want

 

 

You’re in a forest with a wolf and its mate

and the wolf looks more human to you

with its cold eyes and lack of compassion

 

You’re in a forest with a wolf and its mate

and the human looks feral

with his face bloodied and teeth bared

 

You can’t think of anyone

whose hands you’d rather have died by

**Author's Note:**

> (also, could someone tell me how to rate this?)


End file.
